Another Adventure for Son Goku
by Caboosetrain
Summary: What if during Emperor Pilaf's wish at the start of GT, he had added a few simple words? Goku in Naruto's world. Kid Goku. Consider this a GT replacement...Gt sucked.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Caboosetrain here with another fic. Pretty much Goku gets turned into a kid and sent to Naruto's world. Consider this a replacement for Dbz gt lol. That show did not live up to expectations. Anyhow, I had fun typing out this first chapter and hope you guys enjoy.

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- Tailed beasts or Eternal Dragon's talking**

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or the Dragon Ball GT franchises. I also do not own the Naruto franchise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emperor Pilaf and his two goons were up to no good once more. Like many years ago, they were still seeking the dragon balls, except this time, the three stumbled onto something much more powerful. The dark star dragon balls. They were indeed able to summon the Ultimate Dragon, but before the short blue Emperor could make a wish, they were stopped by Goku, their long time enemy. The three sprang into action, but Goku was far out of their league, stomping their fighting effort into the ground quite easily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku gave a hearty laugh. Man, this was just too nostalgic for his own good. These three goons were really something. The Saiyan put a smile on his face and began to walk towards the little emperor. It was time to send them on their way.

Emperor Pilaf cowered in fear at the man who had just stopped his rockets with his bare hands. Was this the end? Goku could have most definitely changed since he was a kid. What if he held a grudge from when he was younger? Things were certainly not looking good.

" Get away from me! You're three times my size, I wish you were a kid again, and then I could teach you a lesson or two. No, even better yet, I also wish you were sent to another universe! Then I'd never have to see your face again!" the short man shouted, waving his staff around in emphasis.

Goku stopped his walking and watched the temper tantrum in amusement. These guys really haven't changed at all.

Once the temper tantrum subsided, the powerful man began to walk again, but paused once more when a deafening roar erupted.

" **So be it."**

Goku's heart skipped a beat. That sounded suspiciously like Shenron. Had those goofballs actually succeeded in calling out the dragon? Needless to say, only a moment passed before Emperor Pilaf's wish went into effect.

First came the shrinking of Earths hero. If Goku had to explain how the process felt, he would have to say it felt similar to the time he was in the afterlife. Didn't hurt, but it sure felt odd.

Once the transformation was complete, the second phase of the wish began. The shortened figure of Goku began to fade away before Emperor Pilaf's very eyes.

" YES! FINALLY! I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WISH FOR WORLD DOMINATION, BUT WITH YOU OUT OF THE WAY, IT'LL BE MUCH EASIER!"

Goku wasn't there long enough to even hear the phrase.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- Childs play

Goku woke up in the depths of a very lush forest moments after the wish. The now child Saiyan flung himself up to his feet and frantically began to check himself over. Seconds passed and the child sighed. It was true. He was a kid again.

" Oh man, Im smaller than Pan now" the child stated humorously out loud.

Goku put a finger to his forehead and focused his energy in hopes of finding his relatives or any of his friend's energy signatures, but it was no use. They were nonexistent. It would also appear that he had also been sent to another universe, just as Emperor Pilaf had stated. But his luck had not entirely run dry. As he had searched for his friend's energy signature, he felt energy in what appeared to be a nearby city of some sort. Whatever place he ended up in seemed to have civilization.

Goku snapped his fingers.

" Hey! Maybe this world is advanced! They might help me out like the Yardats!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically. While Goku had multiple run ins with not so friendly extraterrestrials/strangers, there were always a few good people in the bunch. The Yardats had taught Goku instant transmission and had been able to send him back home, so why couldn't the people here?

" I got to start somewhere anyways" Goku said, jumping into the air fully intent on flying to the city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku only had to fly for a total of five minutes until he found his way to a rather large wall. The Saiyan came to a complete stop and surveyed the city from the air. Well…maybe not a City. It was large, that was for sure, but it was no city compared to what he was used to. It was more of a village.

Goku let his eyes dart around, taking in the villages multiple features until his eye caught sight of what appeared to be a gate attached to the large wall surrounding the village.

Gracefully, the Saiyan lowered himself onto the ground just outside of anybody's vision from the village and started his way to the gate where two men stood guard.

" _Hey, these guys look pretty human! Maybe they would help him after all."_

Goku threw the two guards a wave, but it was not returned. Instead, one guard marched up to the Saiyan and held out his hand.

" If you want to head into the village of Konahagakure, we will need your passport." Guard 1 said with no emotion what so ever.

"Huh? A passport?"

Guard 1 put his hands on his hips and placed a well-rehearsed frown on his face.

"You heard me kid. Only way you're getting into this village is if you have the proper papers"

…

" I don't have any papers"

"Then you're not getting into this village"

…

"Im a kid though"

"Tough luck"

Guard two marched over. Perhaps he could talk some sense into Guard number 1.

"Come on Kenji, he IS just a kid. Just let him through."

Guard number 1 shook his head.

"No, you know just as well as I do that we cannot tolerate anybody to come in here without the proper papers. This kid is 11-12. He can easily be a Shinobi."

Guard two shook his head. He had forgotten, and it was an extremely valid point. The world was a dangerous place.

" Sorry kid, but it's true."

Goku nodded in understanding to the second guard, but turned to the first guard and stuck out his tongue. Stupid jerk.

The man raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but said nothing, only pointing away from the village as if saying to leave. Goku shrugged his shoulders. He would just fly over the wall where they couldn't see him then.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After flying himself into the village and walking a bit, the young boy found himself onto a crowded street. Woman, Men, and children were all bustling around in the numerous shops and restaurants. Goku couldn't help but note how everybody in this world appeared to be of the same species compared to his Earth, where large felines walked amongst man.

Goku continued to walk until he saw the biggest building in the village.

" _I'll just have to take a wild guess and say that is the place I need to if Im looking for help._" Goku thought to himself.

It was most definitely likely where he would be able to find help in going back to his own planet/reality. Big buildings meant big importance right?

The boy clad in blue began to make his way towards the building until it hit his nose. Perhaps the most magnificent scent his nose has ever had the pleasure of smelling. Going home could wait. He needed food NOW, his stomach demanded it.

Goku followed the scent until he found himself at a small food stand. Perfect. It was practically common knowledge that the small places had the best food of the land.

The boy raised the flap to see an old man, a younger girl, and one child customer.

" Yo!"

The older man gave a genuine smile to Goku.

"Ahhhh, another customer. Its lucky that you came when you did, I was just telling Naruto here that I was about to close. It would be a shame if you missed our half off sale today." The man said, nodding his head at the only other customer.

The blonde boy nodded his head at the statement.

" I had detention at the Academy old man, I wouldn't miss half off Ramen for the world, Believe it."

Goku stared intently at Naruto, which Naruto took quick notice of. Man, he just couldn't catch a break from the staring. Was he going to call him a demon like everybody else?

" Wow, nice jumpsuit. Orange is the best color right?"

A single tear came out of Naruto's eye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, im done with the chapter now! I guess ill give you a rundown.

Now, Goku is strong as hell, and it wouldn't be fair for everybody else if I gave him all his powers right? Now don't get mad. He'll only have some slight…limitations from him coming into this universe. Like how in bleach captains have a portion of their power taken way when they come to the real world because they are to strong and would damage life as you know it. I don't want to do this to Goku, but we want an interesting story right haha.

I would say Goku in base form is capable of fighting a low Jonin, Super Saiyan he can fight Anbu captains or high Jonin's, and Super Saiyan 2 is Sannin/hokage level. Super Saiyan 3 aint coming until the end of the story.

Good night everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Im back to bring you the second chapter of my new fic. This fic has brought a lot of memories from when I was like twelve, so I really am having fun typing this. That's pretty much why this chapter got out fairly quick. Anyhow,

Love,

Cabosetrain

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT. I also do not own Naruto.

Also, thanks for the Reviews guys, it means a lot. Feel free to leave suggestions or any corrections you want to tell me about, I'll definitely take them into consideration.

Italics-_ Thoughts_

**Bold- Tailed beasts or Eternal Dragons**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Teuchi and Ayame watched the two childreneat their famous Ramen on almost equal terms, which was a major accomplishment considering Naruto could pack away 10 bowls of Ramen in five minutes. The most startling thing about this little eating frenzy was that the Newcomer was indeed 2 whole bowls ahead of the blonde. How could kids eat like this?

While the two cooks watched in astonishment, the two young customers were in deep conversation as they demolished their meals.

" -so finally after I asked out Sakura-chan for a date today, she hit me again, but I think that means she might like me. What do you think?" the blonde told his new friend, placing his just completed bowl onto the counter.

Goku, who had been still drinking his heavenly broth, gave out a large sigh of pleasure when finished before turning to Naruto.

" I think when girls hit you it means they like you. Chichi hits me with a frying pan all the time, but we have been together for years."

Naruto nodded his head.

" Is Chichi your girlfriend?" the blonde asked simply

" Nope, she's my wife"

…

"WHAATTTTT! Your pulling my leg! You can't be married; you're the same age as ME!"

Goku let out a laugh at the blondes antics.

" Nope, im married. I don't look it, but im really 52 years old."

The blonde shot up from his seat and threw an accusing finger comically at the Saiyan.

"NOW I KNOW YOUR LYING! It's impossible to look so young but be so old." (Somewhere in some Gambling ring, a certain Sannin let out a sneeze, blowing cards off the table effectively killing the game)

Goku raised his hands in defense with a chuckle. It definitely could be hard to believe.

" It's true, in fact, I was about to head over to your village's leader to ask for some help." Goku explained.

The blonde put a hand to his chin as if he was thinking things over and began to nod his head. While it's true that Goku was most definitely lying, he was also one of the nicest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Naruto would help Goku.

" You mean Jiji then. I have to go see him for my allowance, so I guess you can tag along with me if you need to see him. It's usually pretty hard to see him, but you coming with me should make things go by fast." Naruto said, retaking his seat.

Goku beamed. Wow, he got a good meal and a way to the village's leader. His luck was turning around.

" Really! Thanks, Naruto."

The blonde gave a grin.

" You're the first person to be nice to me in a long time. It's the least I can do, Dattebayo!" the blonde exclaimed, thrusting his hand into his pocket pulling out his precious wallet Gama-chan.

" Whats the damage old man?" Naruto asked, turning to Teuchi.

Teuchi grinned. While he loved Naruto as a son, being paid after one of his ramen frenzy's was nice.

"Your total is 27 Ryo."

Naruto frowned and began to mutter about his bad eating habits as he opened Gama-chan and gathered the required total of cash.

Teuchi turned to Goku.

" Can't forget about you sonny. Your total is 30 Ryo."

And this is the part where Goku began to panic. He had been so hungry when he had smelled the Ramen, he had completely forgotten about money. Hopefully the money from his world would still be taken.

"Uhhh, do you take Zini?" Goku asked, reaching into his own pocket, pulling out green paper bills.

Teuchi's eyes widened at the green bills. Only the rich and royalty dealt with paper money. (lol, I have no idea if this is true, I don't really know what Naruto money looks like, so this is what I'll go with.)

"O-of course we do young man." Teuchi let out, taking the green bills quickly. "You two better be on your way. The Hokage's office is only open for another half hour."

Naruto jumped out of his seat.

" Thanks for the meal, let's go Goku, we gotta hurry." The blonde said

The Saiyan nodded in understanding and ran along with his new blonde friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, being the loud and obnoxious kid he is, decided to kick the door down to the Hokage's office instead of being mannerly like most people and walked into the room as if he owned the place. Goku followed closely behind, being careful to step over the grounded door.

" Naruto! The door! Couldn't you have just knocked instead of kicking it down?" the aging Hokage asked the non-related Grandson irritably.

Naruto shook his head.

" Nah, that's to mainstream JiJi."

The Saindame rubbed his forehead at the boys answer.

" Yes, yes. You rebellious kids will be the death of me. I suppose you are here for your allowance? Who is your _friend." _ The Hokage asked, unknowingly adding stress onto the word friend. While the 68 year old man had kept it hidden quite well, he had immediately noticed and was suspicious of the boy tailing Naruto. It was odd. Nobody would go within a 10 foot radius near Naruto unless they didn't have a choice, let alone befriend him. It was suspicious and it could be probable that the black haired kid could be an enemy Shinobi given the mission to get Naruto to defect, or worse, killed.

Naruto threw his heads behind his head and turned his attention to the Saiyan.

"Oh yeah, this is Goku. He said he needed to talk to you about something important. Get this; he says he is 52 years old!"

One of the Sandaimes eyebrows rose at Naruto's words.

" Really now." The man said, turning his attention to Goku.

Goku nodded his head.

" Yup, I was turned into a kid and sent to another universe".

Naruto burst into laughter at Goku, believing it to be a joke, while the Hokage let out a sigh of relief. He had been paranoid to believe that this Goku was a Shinobi. Hearing the ridiculousness of such a comment made him think more clearly. For starters, what Shinobi would tail their target to the _Hokage's_ office, the most powerful man in the Village? Plus, being the competent sensor type he was, there was no chakra of any kind coming from Goku anyways. Of course, Sarotobi wasn't stupid. He would still have a Yamanaka go into Goku's mind to be one hundred percent sure that the boy was of no threat.

The Hokage began to chuckle now that some of the tension was away.

"That's quite an imagination you have there. You remind me of my Grandson Konahamaru. He is quite elaborate with some of his schemes."

Goku shook his head at the old man's answer. That wouldn't do at all.

" No, im being serious. I was wished away from my home world after being turned back into a kid. I was hoping that you knew of a way to send me back. I need to get back to my family."

Sarotobi, still amused, turned to his favorite blonde.

" What do you think Naruto. Do you think he's from another world?"

The blonde looked at Naruto before coming to a conclusion.

" Of course not. That's impossible. "

Goku frowned. He didn't want to do this, but he would prove he was from a different universe if he had too.

" I can prove im from another world."

Sarotobi stood up.

"You know what, I'll humor you Goku. If you can prove your 52 and from a different world, I will do everything within my power to help you return home."

Goku nodded at the man and put his arms to his side and clenched his hands into fists. With a quick growl, Goku let Golden light engulf the room and aura blow back furniture and people alike. Before the Hokage and Naruto, was one of the few Legendary Super Saiyans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed. I do realize the chapters are short, but I don't really have enough time to do super duper long ones. You could argue that I could wait until its 5000 words long then post it, but if I do that, I'll procrastinate so much I won't get the work done.  
>Also, I saw how people were disappointed with Goku being weakened. I myself hated to do such a thing to Goku, but come on. Ive enjoyed fic's with super powerful god like people in it, but it does really get old fast. Don't worry, he's not weak, and he never will be. He's still the definition of badass, considering he can fight Kage's at age 12.<p>

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, but I had to update my other story that I happen to be currently working on and well… like I said previously, im kind of a procrastinator. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer- Do not own Drangon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or the Dragon Ball GT franchises. I also do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto…except for my old ass Naruto GameCube game. I own that I guess…

(There was a review explaining to me how I possibly may have messed up Goku's current age. I double checked on two sites, and it is indeed correcto. Thank you for taking the time to tell me though, I really appreciate it. I wasn't so sure myself. His age is extremely confusing because of his many deaths and whatnot.)

Italics-_thoughts_

Bold=**Eternal Dragons or tailed beasts.**

And as always, feel free to fix mistakes. (…I actually used jutsu in this chapter. Please tell me if I made a mistake in that department. I have no clue if im doing it right. I'll put translations and what the jutsu does in the bottom of the chapter.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take long for Goku to be surrounded in all directions by Konaha's finest Combatants, the ANBU Honor Guard, once his transformation into a Super Saiyan was complete. The Honor Guard, being terrifically hidden in the Hokage's office at all times, were by far the most skilled Shinobi in the village outside of the Sannin and the Hokage himself, and unfortunately for Goku, he was being targeted as a direct threat to their objective…Protecting the Hokage.

Of the three ANBU currently releasing deadly doses of killing intent, the only female, wearing an ape mask, lunged forward with a burst of speed untrained eyes wouldn't be able to follow. Ape drew her blade that was sheathed on her back in a single fluid motion and went in for an immediate maiming blow, going for the vulnerability of the human liver. Goku let out a yip of surprise at the aggressive actions of the masked Shinobi and instinctively grabbed the blade with his hand, KI protecting his tissue from being torn by the sharp blade.

" Hey, what's the big idea!" Goku shouted out, kicking the female ANBU operative in the stomach, effectively launching her back a few feet. " Why are you guys attacking me!?"

Silence answered him back as the other two ANBU, Monkey and Lizard, jumped forward. Both began to rapidly do hand signs for their respective jutsu, and once finished, prepared the final steps of the upcoming powerful collaboration technique. There was to be no time wasted while there was a threat.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu!"

A large fireball shot out of Monkey's mouth and was soon followed by large gust of wind being fired out of Lizards mouth, successfully feeding the already large fireball into a giant fireball big enough to destroy the side of the room Goku was occupying alone.

Goku's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the size and speed of the attack. With no time to spare, Goku prepared a KI blast to intercept the wind fed fireball, but was abruptly stopped when a huge jet of water nailed the fire ball and Goku, drenching him and the entirety of the office. All eyes moved towards the culprit of the water jutsu, which so happened to be the Hokage himself.

" What in Kami's name are you morons doing?!" the aged Hokage furiously roared. "Are you TRYING to burn this office down? Get the hell out of here! That's a direct order!"

The three ANBU, clearly nervous for what was to come later in the evening, briskly bowed and Shunshined out of the office quickly, avoiding the Hokage's wrath momentarily.

The angry Hokage turned to the Glowing childthat stood before him before replacing his frown with a tired expression.

" Alright Goku. Now that those idiots are gone, I can talk to you with no disruptions." The old man told the Saiyan. " I gave you permission to act out as you did. The ANBU had no right to attack you. I apologize on behalf of Konhagakure."

Goku grinned sheepishly and began to awkwardly rub the back of his head.

" Its fine. They thought I was going to hurt you. They were just protecting who they care for. You shouldn't be too tough on them later because of that." Goku said truthfully

Sarutobi beamed at the Saiyan's words.

" Thank you for understanding Goku, However, I cannot let this slide past me. If you had been a foreign Shinobi, that could have very well had been an act of war. At any rate, we have strayed far from our discussion. About your dilemma…"

The wise man walked to his desk and swiftly slapped the side, revealing a secret compartment containing a scroll.

" This scroll here will allow me to summon a man who would most definitely help us further." The Hokage explained, placing the scroll on the ground. "The technique that you used is something I have never had the privilege of seeing before, which is an accomplishment in its own right, as I know thousands of Jutsu, but it is not enough to verify that you are from a different world. For all I know, it could be an undocumented bloodline. With this scroll, I will be able to get a Yamanaka in this office within three minutes. Their clan is known for their specialization in mind reading Jutsu. I'll be able to know everything that has occurred to you in the past that has led you to this office of mine. Then I'll be one hundred percent sure that what you say is the truth. "

Sarutobi bit his thumb and gracefully slapped the oddly shaped, black design on the scroll. A fizzing sound responded, turning the previously black design into red.

"There. He should be here shortly."

Goku was worried. He could not sense any evil intentions from Sarutobi, but it was obvious enough that this village was military controlled. Having someone in control of something like that go through his mind didn't sit well in the Saiyans stomach. What if they stole all his techniques and used them to hurt innocent people?

Goku opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the chuckling of the Hokage. The look on Goku's face was enough for Sarutobi to see that the Saiyan was troubled.

" Of course, I forgot to mention. As we probe your mind, we will be unable to steal any of your techniques and use them for our own purposes. The mind is a complicated thing you see, so it is divided in sections. We will only be entering the section that allows us to see your history. While it is possible to see you using your techniques being used, we will not be able to learn anything. Of course, my words may not be enough for you, but you will be fully aware of what's going on in your mind. You will be alongside our mind reader as he checks you over in your head."

Goku sighed with relief if that was the case. It would be fine if he would be there to see everything happen.

Naruto, who had remained silent during almost the entire stay in the Hokage's office, was in awe and was currently watching the two converse in amazement. Goku…was awesome! He just blew up with energy, turning all golden and stuff and had just survived an attack from the **Honor Guard, **who were commonly known as skilled forces of destruction**.** No man should be living after that. What was even crazier was that Goku and old man Hokage were talking almost like they have known each other for years.

Everyone sat in silence, thinking their own thoughts while waiting for the unnamed man to arrive. Finally, after around three minutes, just as the old Hokage had said, there was a puff of smoke that brought everyone's attention to the center of the room. A man sporting blonde hair in a big pony tail and green eyes appeared through the smoke.

"Ahh, here we go Goku. This man here is Yamanaka Inoichi. He is one of the more effective members of Konahagakure's intelligence division."

The man gave a short wave to the occupants in the room.

" I came as soon as I could Hokage-sama. Is there someone who needs their mind read?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, this boy right here" the old man stated, pointing a finger to Goku.

…

" A child?"

The Hokage shook his head.

" Well, that's part of the problem. Goku here says he was somehow turned back into a child and sent to another world. It reality, Goku is 52. He was able to perform a technique that suggests that he being from a different world is a possibility, but naturally, that's not enough evidence. I need you to use the mind reading skill on him to be one hundred percent sure."

Inoichi sweat dropped. Perhaps the old timer had finally gone senile. Anyone would after so many years of paperwork.

" From…another world. Ok Hokage-sama, as you wish."

The blonde haired man walked up to Goku, who was still glowing brightly from his transformation.

" Uhhh, Goku, could you power down whatever Jutsu your using? It could interfere with the mind reading."

Goku let out a laugh.

" Oh sorry about that. Ive gotten so used to turning Super Saiyan that I sometimes forget I even transformed."

The Yamanaka nodded in understanding. And began a series of hand signs.

" Now, the mind reading skill is an easy procedure. All im going to do is place my hand on your head and release chakra from my palm into your skull. From there, you will next wake up inside your mind with me on your side. We will simply go through a few memories to verify that you are telling the truth about you being…from another world…and we will exit your mind, no damage done. Simple enough yes?" the man said, thrusting his open palm towards Goku, putting the two in a comatose state.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter finished! That chapter took quite a bit longer to write haha. Well it also is a bit longer than the rest of my chapters, although I guess it is still pretty short. I just thought it was a good place to stop. Anyhow, underneath this writing is the jutsu list. Thanks for reading.

Jutsu list-

Gokakyu no jutsu- great fireball technique. What it does is pretty self-explanatory

Daitoppa no jutsu- Great breakthrough. Creates a gust of wind, often used as a collaboration technique.

Shunshin no Jutsu- Body Flicker technique. Transportation I guess? Im not really sure lol, but I think that's the gist of it.

I think everyone knows what these jutsu are, but I sure as hell didn't before I started to read all these fics on this accursed website. I hope it helps as a reference if you didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here we go! Here's the next chapter of Another Adventure for Son Goku. Now, this chapter is slightly boring and it does seem a bit rushed (Actually a lot rushed), but I suppose I need to get it out of the way and I realllllly want to get this story to the actual plot. You know… just yeah. I feel bad that this story is pretty slow. Anyways, This chapter just primarily consists of Goku and Inoichi going through memories. For convenience, I'll be only going through the Namek saga when they go through memories. If I started with dragon ball or even the beginning of DBZ and go after the Namek Saga, I would be here all day. I also don't want everyone to know everything about Goku so early on in the story. Fret not though, for things that happened in dragon ball and the rest of Dragon Ball Z will be important in the near future! Even Goku's fight with a god will be known! Anyway, this took forever to write, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball gt. I also do not own Naruto.

Uhh, for the disclaimer, I just want people to know I didn't write Goku's little speech later on in the chapter. It's just so badass and explains so much. Does not belong to me at all. I could only dream to be badass enough to write something like that.

Italics- _Thoughts _

Bold- **Eternal Dragons or Tailed beasts, and for now on, talking in memories or flashbacks. **

**( NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE LOL. GOKU AND NARUTO LEAVE THE OFFICE…)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Hmmm, interesting" Inoichi said out loud awkwardly, gazing at the small pink shack that stood on an island, apparently seeming to be in the middle of nowhere.

While Inoichi was not impressed, saying that Goku was would be an understatement.

" Oh wow! Its kame house!" the boy shouted excitably at the sight of his mentor's household.

Inochi turned to the Saiyan.

"Turtle house?" the Yamanaka inquired blankly

Goku nodded his head.

" Yup! This is Master Roshi's house. He taught me at least more than half I know about fighting." Goku answered enthusiastically. "But what's Kame House doing in my mind?"

The Yamanaka dropped to his knees and began to rummage through his pockets.

" Well, the mind is known to manifest into things that have been important throughout your life. I suppose this Kame house is important to you or has made you happy in some way."

Goku bent down one knee as well and met the Yamanaka in the eyes.

" I guess…Say, what are you doing down here?" Goku asked comically. The young boy really wanted to hit the road.

Inoichi looked up at Goku with a look of irritation. Just his luck to be stuck with an apparent 100 percent kid for the afternoon when real threats waited patiently at the Interrogation building.

" I was looking for a few of my seals that will allow us to enter a single one of your memories" he clarified, whipping out an ordinary piece of paper with a little diagram on it.

" _Wow, I guess those paper things are pretty important to these Village military people" _ Goku thought.

" Sooooo, how's this stuff work again?"

Inoichi really wanted to strangle this child. He hadn't even said "How" it worked. He just explained the procedure of the jutsu.

With a sigh, Inoichi began his explanation.

" Goku, that pink house would appear to be your portal between memories. I will need to place this seal onto the door to enable us to go into the memories to verify that you are indeed not a threat and verify that you are who you say you are, which I do find very unlikely I might add. You being 52 years old and from another world is preposterous. However, I must follow my Hokage's orders. Come on, let's get this over with. I have things to do." The man said matter-of-factly, standing back up.

The man practically powerwalked to the main doorway of kame house and smacked the seal onto the door, which Goku watched with amusement. This Yamanaka guy was an odd fella. Kind of reminded him of a certain green Namekian.

Goku jogged up to the Yamanaka and was about slam the door open, but was abruptly stopped when Inoichi threw an outstretched arm around Goku to stop him from going through.

" Would you hold your horses child?" The man cried out. "You still have to think of a memory for us to go through to verify what you say is true. Just make sure that you have a clear image in your head of said memory when you open the door. Make sure it's a good one."

Goku nodded his head after choosing a memory and after a few moments, opened the door. The doorway was completely white on the other side, but that didn't stop Goku from stepping through. Inoichi followed closely and closed the door behind the two, effectively completing the necessary requirements, taking the two to Goku's selected memory.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The two warriors soon found themselves in a place where blue grass and a green sky are of complete normalcy, all though that wasn't the case at this very moment in Goku's history. The usually green sky of Namek was now red with black clouds littering the sky. The blue grass that prospered on Namek was now long gone due to the molten lava being shot into the air from the damaged planet's core. Purple lightning illuminated the darkness, causing shadows to dance making the scenery quite powerful on the eyes. Namek's days were numbered.

" What is this place?" Inoichi asked, distraught at the sight of the literal hell in front of him.

Goku, who had discarded his look of excitement from being at Kame House with an intense but controlled look of anger, turned to his temporary companion.

" Planet Namek"

Yes. Namek. This is where he had become a legendary Super Saiyan for the first time. This is also where Freiza and his men slaughtered hundreds of innocent people. Of course, the Z fighters were able to revive most of the damage caused to the people of Namek, but what Freiza had done to Namek and every other colonized planet he came across was unforgivable. The state of this planet was only a reminder of what a terrible person Freiza was. Goku had realized that he would be seeing these memories again, but not in such detail. It was almost painful to see this all over again.

" What in Kami's name is going on here? What happened? Why is everything blowing up?" Inoichi rephrased, looking for an answer.

Goku pointed a single index finger to the sky.

"He happened."

Inoichi followed the pointed finger until he laid eyes onto an individual that made Might Guy look like an average, normal guy.

The creature was humanoid, but he had what looked like a split tail protruding from his butt. The head of the creature had a purple, shiny, glassy look to it. His shoulders, forearms, and shins bore similar features as the head. Pure Power radiated from him, but it was definitely clear that he was afraid of the other man he was floating along with in the air. The other man was undoubtfully more human looking and wore an all-orange Gi, except now it was torn to shreds and was only barely holding itself together, allowing a glimpse of the well-toned muscles underneath. The man glowed with beautiful golden light, just as Goku had when they were back in the Hokage's office. Inoichi could only guess this was Goku's true self.

Suddenly a shriek brought the Ninja out of his thoughts. The creature had suddenly pointed a finger at the golden man and shot out a quick beam of pink light through one of finger tips. The ray moved faster than any kunai could ever hope to travel and connected with the face of the golden man, effectively throwing the man's head back in a small explosion.

Gradually, the man brought his head back up with a look that would crush most Jonin's spirits alone. The creature let out a gasp, which the adult Goku grinned at.

" **Whats wrong Freiza? I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?"** the future Goku mocked.

Inoichi's heart skipped a beat.

" _Destroy a planet? What the hell are these people capable of?"_

The creature, now identified to be named as Freiza, began to shake in fear.

" **Wha- What are you?" **the alien wheezed out.

The adult Goku dropped the mocking grin that had been plastered on his face moments ago.

" **I am the hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the Innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth."**

Freiza was nearly shitting his pants at this point. Goku's face was one of pure righteousness and vengeance. It was clear that the man who was so easygoing before was now very past tired of the tyrant who killed his best friend.

Adult Goku brought his fists to a clench and released a large amount of KI, amplifying the effects of his speech, which in return skyrocketed Freiza's fear levels quite significantly.

"**Ally to good, Nightmare to you!"**

Kid Goku, who had been watching his memory in interest, tapped Inoichi's shoulder to grab his attention. The man hadn't taken his eyes off the two powerful being's conversation and had become completely oblivious of the real Goku's presence. The man whipped around in surprise to meet the grim look of a child.

" Who is that creature? Is that you up there with him?" the man asked quickly.

Kid Goku nodded.

" Yes. That's me fighting him. Like you probably heard, his name is Frieza. He's a powerful alien who was the leader of a galactic empire. He was in a business that revolved around planet trade. He would wipe the existence of occupying civilizations of planets and sell the empty planet for money. In fact, he even destroyed my home planet. My people, known as Saiyans, loyally followed him only to be killed off like they weren't even living creatures. He was the worst type of person." Goku explained to the clueless man. "He went to planet Namek looking for immortality, which was made possible because of the planets artifacts. He killed Namek's people because of his greed, and I brought him what he deserved."

" You killed him?" the natural blonde asked, taking note of the immortality detail.

Goku shook his head this time.

" No, I was to merciful. I maimed him, but I didn't finish him off. My friend's son finished him off for me while I was away."

Inoichi nodded his head slowly. So Goku was technically able to defeat this creature, who was apparently able to destroy planets. That was practically on a level of a god. The memory also showed that Goku was indeed fighting on another planet, which in its own right showed that Goku was from another world. The Adult goku's speech showed that Goku was a hero who fought evil. Goku had even been merciful to such a vile creature. All in all, Inoichi was wrong about Goku being a little brat. Goku happened to be a seasoned fighter. This was actually excellent news that he could report to the hokage. Perhaps they could use Goku.

" I think this is enough to confirm what you informed us Goku, we should head back now. We've been gone in the real world for at least twenty minutes by now."

The Yamanaka brought his hands to a hand sign and gave out a quick shout of *Release*, and the two were brought back to the Hokage's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long. Anyways, here is the next chapter to my story. Enjoy!

Thoughts- _Italics_

Bold- **Eternal Dragons or tailed beasts**

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT nor Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" How long is Goku going to taaaake Jiji? We've been sitting here doing nothing but talk for the last twenty minutes! Can you teach me a badass Jutsu or something old man?"

The ever so patient Hokage struggled to keep himself from choking his unrelated godson to unconsciousness. At the beginning, when Goku and Inoichi had first gone mind traveling, things weren't so bad. Naruto and the Hokage talked about the academy and the upcoming graduation exam that was taking part the next day, but things gradually got worse as time went on. Naruto was never the type to sit for prolonged periods of time, due to the combination of his Uzumaki blood and the Kyubbi causing his hyper-activeness. Why couldn't the boy had ended up like his father, quiet and smart?

Sarutobi Sighed.

" No Naruto. As I said earlier, you should be working on your Clone Jutsu, as it will be on your final examination at the academy. You should also study for the written test. Once you graduate, you will have plenty of time to practice with stronger techniques." Sarotobi explained sagely.

Naruto groaned and slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

" Yeah yeah, I know, but whatever I do, I can't get the damn jutsu down! I can do the henge and kawarmi perfectly, but the clone jutsu is the only one that gives me problems! Any clone I manage to get out is pathetic. They always look so weak and pale. What am I doing wrong?" the orange clad boy complained.

The third Hokage sat in silence for a moment before he stood up.

" Naruto, you've had no trouble at all doing the Kawarmi or the henge? Be truthful now."

Naruto's face turned to a look of confusion.

"No?"

Sarutobi nodded and proceeded to walk to the back of his office where a large safe was located and placed a hand on its large combination lock. After a few moments of fiddling with it, the safe door sprung open revealing a few select items, the most noticeable being a large scroll. The old man grabbed the oversized scroll and closed the safe with a small boom.

" I think I know what your problem is Naruto"

Naruto soared up from his seat and onto his feet in a millisecond.

" REALLY JIJI? WHAT? WHAT?" the blonde shouted. It was about time he would be getting some answers.

Sarutobi chuckled at the boys antics.

"Calm yourself Naruto. Good Shinobi are able to control their emotions and remain calm at all times."

The boy gave out a quick fine and promptly sat down, keen on hearing what the wise Hokage had to say about his problem with the clone jutsu.

Sarotobi sat back in his seat across from Naruto and opened the large scroll.

" You see Naruto, I believe the problem is your chakra"

Naruto stared blankly at his temporary teacher.

"Catra?"

…

"Chakra Naruto. The energy that enables a person to use Jutsu?"

Naruto blushed a bright shade of maroon and shrugged his shoulders.

" I knew that old man. I was just testing you."

Sarutobi shook his head at the blondes answer, feeling embarrassed just listening to the boy.

" …Anyway Naruto, the problem is you have to much Chakra. The Clone Jutsu requires a minimum amount of chakra for a single clone. That is why your clones always look so frail and weak. You are overflowing them with unneeded chakra." Sarutobi explained. "While having too much chakra isn't a very common problem among academy students, it's happened enough for me to know the signs of it, thus giving me a way to counter it, allowing you to be able to pass the test."

Naruto began to shudder with excitement.

" How will we counter it? Can I skip that part of the test? OR, will you give me a badass katon jutsu like what Sasuke-teme uses? Tell me!" the jinchuuriki exclaimed loudly, nearly bouncing off the wall.

" Neither child! Calm down. You'll be learning another clone technique."

Naruto's look of excitement could not have fallen faster.

" NOT ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU!"

Sarutobi turned the scroll towards Naruto so he could get a view of the pictures and captions detailing the Jutsu he would be learning.

" Not just any Clone jutsu. The shadow clone. While the standard clone is just an illusion, the one you will be learning about is solid, meaning they are capable of attacking."

Naruto's interest was peaked once more.

"Attacking?"

The old Hokage nodded his head.

" Yes. They are capable of using weapons and make great scouts, due to their ability to think for themselves. They also can be used for education purposes, as your any experience you learn is multiplied by 2 for each clone you use. The only downside to the jutsu is that Shadow clones are in fact one of the easier ones to dispel, as they only one need one solid hit to destroy."

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he listened to his Grandfather figure speak about the Jutsu he would be learning.

" Whoa…HOW DO I DO IT OLDMAN?" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm

Sarutobi placed a finger on the scroll where a hand signs were shown illustrated.

" It's simple enough for someone like you, having such a large chakra reserve. There are three hand signs for the shadow clone technique. You begin with Ram, where you proceed with Serpent, and then you end with tiger. You try."

Naruto nodded and stood up from his seat to begin the trio of hand signs. No fear.

" Ram, Boar, Tiger- Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a pop, three identical blonde, orange, and grinning Naruto's appeared in the office.

" YATTA! I DID IT JIJI! I DID THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed loudly across the room with pride.

The third Hokage observed all three clones. He gave a warm smile.

" Impressive Naruto. I don't see any flaws what so ever. That is remarkable for a first try. The shadow clone jutsu is a B-rank technique, much more difficult to handle than the standard Clone Jutsu, which is an E-Rank Technique." Sarutobi said.

Naruto beamed at his three clones and his non-related grandfather. Today happened to be one of the best days ever! Naruto was able to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu and meet Goku. It's about time things began to turn around. Maybe he ought to try his luck with Sakura-Chan tomorrow!

"Thanks Jiji!"

Suddenly, there was a ruffling noise in the room. Naruto and the Hokage turned towards the source of the sound alike to see Goku and Inoichi both regaining consciousness, beginning to stand up.

" _Hmmmm. What good timing." _ Sarutobi couldn't help but think to himself.

" Finaaaally" Naruto drawled out. " It's about time you guys got back! You guys were taking so long I was able to learn a new jutsu!"

Goku rubbed the back of his sheepishly, eying the three clones in the room.

" Sorry about that. I guess we got into my memory" Goku said, letting out a nervous laugh at the end. Goku turned to the other three Naruto's in the room.

" So you guys know how to do Multi-form?" Goku let out, beginning to poke Naruto's clones much to their dismay. " I guess Multi-form is multi-universal huh."

" Multi-form? You are able to use shadow clones in your world?" the Hokage inquired politely.

Goku shrugged his shoulders.

" I guess so. One of my friends can split into four individuals, but his clones will be four times weaker than the original, but they can sure take a beating!" Goku explained with enthusiasm.

" Then they are not the same im afraid" Sarutobi answered truthfully. "The shadow clone technique" the Hokage began, pointing at the three clones present in the room, " Can be created at any number as long as the user of the Jutsu has enough Chakra. They will also unfortunately be destroyed in one hit."

The Hokage let a hidden kunai that was hidden in his sleeve fall in his hand and launched it at the first Clone in line. The clone gave out a loud gasp once it registered what was flying at it and popped in a big puff of smoke when the kunai made contact.

"As you can see, they are quite weak"

Naruto nearly shouted at the Hokage for destroying his precious clone, but held himself back. Now that he knew how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he could make as many as he wanted anyways.

Abruptly, a curt "Ahem" brought all eyes and undivided attention to the almost forgotten Yamanaka in the room.

" Oh. I apologize Inoichi. Perhaps we should get back on track to the situation at hand."

Inoichi gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes, indeed. As you probably expected, Goku's memories are quite…interesting. Hokage-Sama, Goku here is cleared. I believe it is apparent that he is from another world and was at one point really older than he appears."

Naruto turned to his friend with a look of astonishment. So Goku was really almost as old as Jiji. That's was a weird thought. Maybe he would start calling him Grandpa too.

The Hokage nodded his head.

" Very well Inoichi. Your duty here has been served. You are dismissed."

Inoichi shook his head and gave out a few quick, silent, coded hand signs that all interrogation Shinobi are required to memorize to the Hokage.

("_**Ask the Jinchuuriki to leave. Important. ")**_

The Hokage raised an eyebrow but nodded his head in understanding.

" Oh? Naruto, im going to need you to step out of my office for just a moment. It would appear me, Goku, and Inoichi have some quick business to discuss. I'll let you know when to come back in, alright?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the Hokage shot a glare, effectively shutting the blonde's mouth.

" Ok, fine. I'll be right outside I guess"

The orange cladded Jinchuuriki trodded along to to the outside of the room, allowing there to be no words held back.

"What is it Inoichi? What is important?" The Hokage asked.

…

"Ive never seen anything like it" Inoichi stated softly

" Im not sure I follow Inoichi" Sarutobi replied confused.

The Yamanaka began to rub his forehead semi-fiercely.

"In Goku's memories. What he faced. What he defeated. Power radiated off it. Goku told me it was capable of destroying planets. I have no doubt in my mind that he is telling the truth. Better yet, it would also seem that he is pure of heart. I heard with my own ears him exclaim what he was. The 'Protector of the Innocent'. Truly incredible." The blonde said, finally letting his thoughts be known.

Things were getting interesting. Sarutobi, who was usually a kind old leader shifted from peaceful mode to Hokage mode. A man who had the power to eliminate a planet destroyer could quite indeed come handy to have around in case the need arose. He would need to play his cards correctly from here on out.

" Is this true Goku?" the old man asked. " Don't feel the need to be modest now."

Goku began to fidget as he stood. Geez. This was beginning to be awkward.

" Yeah, I guess. It was the first time I was able to turn into a Super Saiyan. Before, I couldn't defeat Freiza, he was simply too strong, but the death of my best friend was able to trigger my transformation though. My power rises by a lot when I go Super Saiyan."

Sarutobi nodded at the slightly younger Saiyan and began to line his pipe with tobacco. Yes. He had a plan.

" Goku, I am a man of my word. I will do anything within my power to return you home, but im afraid that may take a few months. You see, the best person for the job is in a distant land. I will summon him, but he will not be here for at least a few months."

Goku let out a cheer.

" Really? Thanks!" Goku told the man. "But what should I do in the meantime?"

Sarutobi inwardly grinned. Things could not be more perfect.

" Ahhhh. Konaha would be honored to allow you to stay in our village, although, I do have a favor to ask of you."

" You'll let me stay? Alright! What's the favor?" the Saiyan asked good naturedly.

"You are on good terms with Naruto, correct?" The Hokage asked.

Goku threw his arms behind his heads.

" Oh yeah! He seems like a good kid. Reminds me a lot of myself in fact."

The aged Hokage lit his pipe and brought it to his mouth, taking a deep breath of Konaha's finest tobacco. Smoking was one of the finer things in life outside of Icha Icha.

" Well, Naruto is an orphan. He hasn't had any adult figures in his life to teach him right from wrong. Hardly anybody acknowledges him…" Sarutobi began. " On the day of his birth, a demon was sealed into him by our fourth Hokage. The demon managed to destroy much of the village and many of our people, even Naruto's parents. Everyone is afraid of him unjustly, fearing the demon that resides in him, forcing him to grow up alone. I created a law to try and protect him from his own generation, but there is only so much I can do. I would appreciate it if you stayed with him for a bit and befriend him. Show him some compassion."

This hit Goku in the sweep spot. Goku's parents died when he was a baby as well, but he was founded by his Grandfather figure Gohan. When he died, Goku was all alone until Bulma found him. He knew what it was like to be alone with nobody around.

" Of course! I'll watch over him." Goku told Sarutobi.

The hokage grinned.

" Then it is settled. NARUTO, YOU CAN COME BACK IN!"

Yes. Things were working out for the Hokage, as things were working out for Goku and Naruto. It was a win-win situation in three directions. Konaha would have a strong ally within its walls while Naruto, another force to be reckoned with being the role of Konaha's Jinchuuriki, would get some guidance, maybe even be taught a few things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not much to say…except this is my longest chapter yet!


End file.
